A Very Wolfy Christmas
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. Remus/Harry slash pairing. Different situations so different ratings, written for the Christmas Spirit Boot Camp and the OTP Boot Camp. Completed!
1. Horrible Taste

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Apple Cider and Acrid.**

**Horrible Taste**

Christmas lights bathed the room in a gentle glow as Remus sat on the sofa with his beloved mate, curled up together as the snow outside fell to the ground bathing the world in a beautiful but deadly white blanket and causing all of their troubles to disappear for several hours.

With gentle and loving eyes Remus watched as his mate raised his glass of apple cider to his lips to try for the very first time only to let out a soft husky laugh at the face his mate made at the acrid taste that hit him.

"I do not think that I will be having anymore apple cider this Christmas," Harry said as he pulled a disgusted face only to let out a startled squeak as he found himself pulled onto his mate's lap, his face went bright neon red, "R-Remmy?"

"Christmas is meant to be a happy time so let me get rid of that unpleasant after taste," Remus said slyly as he firmly planted his lips onto Harry's willing lips for the first of many Christmas kisses.

**End.**


	2. Evil Bows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Bows and Agitated.**

**Evil Bows**

Agitated amber eyes glared down at the innocent looking bow that his mate had done just moments before, his mates delicate hands made it look so easy with the way they carefully yet quickly turned each bit of the ribbon over to form the bow.

It had taken Harry only a few seconds to create the first of many Christmas bows that would go on top of the Christmas gifts that the pair would give to their friends.

"So do you think you can manage again by yourself now or do you want me to show you how to do another one?" Harry asked innocently, unaware of the inner turmoil that he had chased in his mate.

"I...I think it would be for the best if I did the wrapping and you made these bows," Remus said with a strained grin as he tried to hide just how he felt about the evil bows.

"Oh, that is surprising," Harry said with shock causing Remus to gulp and wonder just what he had gotten himself into, "I would of thought you would prefer making the Christmas bows because it is easier and quicker than wrapping the presents."

Leaning to the right slightly Remus let out a silent groan when he spotted the pile of strangely shaped objects waiting to be wrapped. Harry, seeing his mate's face, laughed slightly and asked.

"Would it be better if we both worked on wrapping the presents before we both work on making the bows?"

Relief washed over Remus face, "Yes please!"

**End.**


	3. Chestnut Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Chestnuts and Breathless.**

**Chestnut Hunting**

With a breathless sigh Remus watched as his warm breath came out of his lips and mixed with the cold winter air creating a misty white cloud in front of him. Amber eyes looked around the Christmas market searching for his prey that he could return home with to show his mate the victory spoils of his hunt.

"Why did I promise to buy the chestnuts from a Christmas market for and not a supermarket?" Remus asked with a low groan as he felt a headache starting to form, "I should of just promised to get some chestnuts for roasting."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind him, "You in the same sort of situation as the rest of us huh?"

Turning around to face the owner of the voice Remus found himself looking at a middle aged muggle man with messy blond hair hidden under a bright red hand knitted hat, his body was hidden by several layers of warm clothes and scarf's to protect him from the ice cold weather.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a frown only to tense as the muggle man raised a hand to point behind him thanks to his war instincts.

"Because the rest of us men are in a similar position as you," the muggle man said with an understanding and pitying look.

Turning around to look where the man was pointing to Remus let out a groan as he spotted a single stall with a large queue of men that looked as if it was never ending waiting for chestnuts.

"We are in for a long wait," the muggle man said with a sigh catching Remus' attention, "That little stall is the only one in this Christmas market that sells chestnuts, I heard that they have had to go and buy some more."

'Thank Merlin for warming charms' Remus thought with a sigh as he and the muggle man began to make their way along the street to the back of the never ending queue.

**End.**


	4. Wolf vs House Elf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Eve and Battered.**

**Wolf vs House Elf**

Rosy red checks glowed while a happy smile played on his face, with every bang and smashing sound that came from the kitchen Harry found himself having to bite back his laughter.

"You know if you want me to I could always help you," Harry called out from where he sat in the living room, "I really do not mind and besides it is Christmas Eve, I thought Christmas Eve was meant to be spent together, not in the hospital because you chopped a finger off."

"I know but I am alright," Remus called back from where he was in the kitchen, "Really, I'm fine. Besides you normally do the cooking and I thought I would at least treat you to one meal that you do not have to cook."

"That's sweet of you Remmy but I prefer it if I cooked," Harry called back only to wince as a loud crashing sound came to his ears followed by the sound of cursing, "At least if I did it I would know that nothing would be broken and you would not get hurt..."

"Dobby cooks! Not Great Wonderful Master Harry Potter's Wolfy!" the angry voice of Dobby suddenly came from the kitchen causing Harry to groan, "Give Dobby the saucepan!"

At the sound of the strange but wonderful House Elf's voice Harry let out a sigh and shook his head while amusement and horror washed over him.

"Maybe I should just go in there and sort things out," Harry thought as he stood up from the sofa, "Maybe we should go over to the Weasley's for Christmas Eve dinner..."

A sudden victory cry and the sound of mad feet dashing out of the kitchen came to Harry's ears. Looking up Harry found himself looking at a food covered lover proudly holding onto two plates of what looked to be pretty badly burnt battered fish with an angry Dobby standing at his feet.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Remus said with a weak grin as he held the two plates out, "So...want to let Dobby cook?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he did his best not to laugh as Dobby perked up happily, "I think that is a good idea..."

**End.**


	5. Calm Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. This drabble contains MPreg!**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Story and Calm and Family.**

**Calm Nights**

Happiness shone in Harry's sleepy emerald eyes as he allowed the calm voice of his mate to sooth away his aches and pains, no matter how wonderful they were at times, and carry him away to a place where he could picture the Christmas story happening right before him. A tender loving hand protectively placed on his large belly caused Harry to open his eyes only to find himself looking straight into amber eyes.

"Only a few more months to go until we can hold our little one in our arms," Remus whispered softly as their fire roared merrily and their Christmas tree twinkled happily, "This time next year I will be able to read my favourite Christmas story to my amazingly handsome and sexy husband _and_ my utterly adorable and pretty little princess."

"You think that our precious little one will be a girl then?" Harry asked as his eyes sparkled and his whole body relaxed.

"Yes I do, a papa knows these sorts of things," Remus said proudly as he puffed his chest out causing Harry to bite back a laugh.

"Well daddy thinks that we will be having a little princess," Harry said with a grin as he relaxed into Remus' side, "And by next Christmas you will have to buy a baseball bat to beat off all the marriage contracts!"

"Male or female my child is only marrying for love," Remus snapped out causing Harry to nod his head in agreement, "Anyone who says otherwise will be _dealt with_."

"While I agree with you please do not kill anyone, we need you here with us," Harry replied calmly as he place his own hand over Remus' hand that was still on his stomach, "Now read, both the little one and I like hearing you read the Christmas story."

"How can I refuse a request from my two most special people in the world?" Remus asked as he placed a loving kiss on top of Harry's head before continuing to read the story.

**End.**


	6. Sinister Christmas Trips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Christmas Village and Carcass and Horror.**

**Sinister Christmas Trips**

Screams of terror and fear echoed throughout the Christmas village while Remus held his mate in a protective hold making sure to push Harry's face against his chest to block out the sight of the nearby carcass only for it to be joined by another one and other one.

"Hush love, everything is going to be alright, I will not let anything happen to you," Remus whispered into Harry's ear while using his arm to block out the ear splitting scream of pure pain and the sound of crunching bones as they were eaten, "I got you, it is going to be alright, I promise you we will get out of this."

Feeling the arms wrapped around his body tighten in trust Remus felt his heart break into a million little pieces. Looking up from his mate Remus winced as he found a trail of blood going from one side of the Christmas village to another one, Remus had never been so happy than now that he was a wizard and could use his magic to protect Harry, himself and the few muggles who remained close by.

As the ground rumbled and the pure white snow turned red as the human blood soaked in Remus found himself to never bring Harry to a Christmas village again. If they survived they would go to the local Christmas market back in the town centre of their home town for the next Christmas.

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Remus whispered softly as the sound of an angry roar echoed throughout the village as the muggle army arrived to deal with the threat with help from a few witches and wizards, "This nightmare will soon be other love, everything will be alright."

**End.**


	7. No Coal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Coal and Drawn**

**No Coal**

Looking down at the hand drawn picture Remus felt a wave of anger and sadness wash over him. Remus had asked his mate to draw a picture of all the things he thought that he might get at Christmas this year to take the pain away from the Harry's broken leg and to help Harry get used to holding things again after his hands, and several other bones in his body, had been broken with various other injuries during the final battle.

This was not what he expected through.

Drawn on the piece of paper with the never drip multi coloured quills that he and Madam Promfrey had given Harry to use was two things. A toddler like drawing of Remus giving Harry a loving hug and a piece of coal.

'Those damn Dursley's, even know they still have a hold on my Harry' Remus thought with a low warning growl.

A soft moan captured Remus' attention causing his expression to soften as he looked down at his beloved mate who was sleeping in the hospital bed with bandages covering his whole body making Harry look like an Egyptian mummy.

"This Christmas you will be getting a lot more than a piece of coal," Remus promised as he ran a loving hand through Harry's messy black hair, "And you will be getting more than one hug from me, that is for sure."

Sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed Remus pulled out his ever present note book from his robe pocket and picked up one of the quills from the hospital bedside table and began to write. Remus had a Christmas to plan and it would be the greatest anyone had ever known, one thing was for sure, Remus would make sure that his beloved mate would be spoilt rotten this Christmas.

**End.**


	8. Wash Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Cold and Sin**

**Wash Away**

Emerald green eyes looked up into the dark night sky through the pure white snowflakes that fell from above. The cold wind howled and roared around him as he stood several feet away from the warmth and safety of his and Remus' home but Harry took no notice.

'Christmas time...it is so pure' Harry thought as he closed his eyes and allowed the snow to fall on him 'It is almost like the snow that falls at Christmas time covers us all the bad things and washes away the sin people commit so everyone can enjoy this time of year without any troubles.'

Flashes of the Dursley's faces crossed Harry's mind causing the young man to open his eyes with a puzzled frown.

"I wonder...it must not work on everyone," Harry muttered to himself only to jump when strong protective arms wrapped around his body.

"What does not work on everyone?" Remus' voice asked from behind Harry, "What are you doing out here in the cold love? I finally got those evil Christmas lights untangled."

"I told you that you should of used a spell on them last year to stop them from getting tangled, you have been trying to untangle them for an hour now," Harry said with a laugh only for it to trail off as he thought about Remus' words, "Christmas snow and sin. I think that there has to be something magical about snow at Christmas time that causes everything to just become so magical...so pure."

"Snow is pure...unless it is New York snow," Remus said dryly as he remembered the Christmas song he had just heard while Harry let out a happy laugh.

**End.**


	9. Quiet Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Cracker, Whisper, and Slow Down.**

**Quiet Moments**

Loud laughter boomed into through the house and into their bedroom as the pair lay on their bed curled up together. Concern shone brightly in Remus' eyes as he looked across the bed at the still form of his unmoving mate.

"It will get better with time love, you just need to slow down and take it easy," Remus said in a soft whisper as he slowly reached forwards and placed a supportive hand on Harry's hand, "I should of know that the sudden loud sound from the Christmas cracker would set you off..."

"I...I thought I was past that, I thought I was far enough along to enjoy Christmas without any...episodes," Harry said quietly as he winced at his last word, "I thought I was in control enough to-"

"Hey now, no beating yourself up over this love," Remus cooed softly as he slowly leant forwards and placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "You have already come so far, just look at last week! You went out shopping for Christmas gifts!"

"While ready for an attack," Harry said dryly as he slowly inched towards Remus, "The war is over Remmy...yet I..."

"It is not easy to switch off these responses as if they are just light switches," Remus said with an understanding smile, "Well I think you have done a marvels job so far with coping, once we have had a few minutes to pull ourselves together and everything dies down a bit downstairs we will rejoin the Christmas party."

"Do you think that is wise Remmy?" Harry asked biting his lower lip, "I might hurt someone..."

"No you will not, I will not let you, besides I will make sure that there will be nothing to set you off so you have nothing to worry about," Remus said soothingly as he allowed Harry to curl up against him, "Besides Christmas is meant to be spent with family, there is no right way to celebrate it so it will not matter if we do things a bit differently."

"Thank you Remmy, thank you for making today a wonderful Christmas," Harry said softly causing Remus to place another kiss on his head, "I love you Remmy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my precious mate."

**End.**


	10. A Pineapple and Earmuffs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Earmuffs, Enamour, and Pineapple.**

**Pineapple and Earmuffs**

Laughter bounced between the happy couple as they stared at the Pineapple sitting on the kitchen table. With sparkling green eyes filled to the brim with happiness Harry took in the Pineapple wearing pink fuzzy earmuffs.

"I wonder," Remus said as he finally got hold of his laughter, "If it is possible for a pineapple to enamour someone because our pineapple is something special."

"I think we have been snowed in for a bit too long," Harry said with a giggle, he knew that both of them could easily just use the floo but they were having too much fun, "If the pineapple wearing pink fuzzy earmuffs as a Christmas dinner guest is anything to go by I think this will be a Christmas to remember."

"I hope our guest will not get upset when the rest of our friends show up for Christmas dinner later today," Remus said with a grin as he pulled Harry into a loving hug which Harry happily expected, "Do you think that our special Christmas guest will get upset?"

"Remus, honestly," Harry said dramatically as he let out a dry sigh and rolled his eyes, "Our 'Christmas guest' is a Pineapple! Pineapples do not get upset!"

"They do," Remus said with a silly grin on his face, "If you forget about them and leave them alone for a while they strike back with a nasty taste when you finally eat them."

**End.**


	11. Eggnog and Captain Kirk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Eggnog, Fascinated, and Captain Kirk.**

**Eggnog and Captain Kirk**

Giggles was shared as two identical noses where rubbed together and bright eyes sparkling with life and happiness connected. Unable to help himself Remus pushed his face forwards slightly planting a kiss on his mate's lips.

"Remmy!" Harry squeaked out in embarrassment only for him to be ignored as Remus found himself fascinated by his mates bright emerald eyes that looked like they were glowing.

"I do not know what this eggnog is but I am starting to see the applies of it," Remus said with a silly little grin on his face, "How about we do nothing tonight and watch those Captain Kirk episodes you have been hiding until we can watch them? We are already ahead of schedule by two days, we will be ready for Christmas in no time at all."

"How did you know about my muggle DVD collection?" Harry asked with a glare through it was ruined by his almost falling off Christmas party hat and his rosy red face, "I thought I hid them good!"

"Found them while looking for the wrapping paper," Remus replied as he leant forwards and playfully licked Harry's check, "So, want to watch them under the Christmas tree with me?"

"No fair! You know normally I cannot say no to you! And now you are super sexy!" Harry cried out in mock anger as a silly little pout came to his face, "If you know where they are go and get them, but be warned! We are watching all of the DVD's, that is more than an hour long!"

"As long as I am with you I am the happiest man on this planet," Remus answered honestly as he placed a lopsided kiss on Harry's all ready well kissed lips.

**End.**

**I do not know what Eggnog is at all, where I live there is no eggnog at all so all I know about it is what I found online about it being a milky alcoholic drink, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry. I did not even know eggnog exsited until I started to write this drabble.**


	12. Wolf Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Fireplace, Fear, and Spitting Image.**

**Wolf Christmas**

Eyes filled with wonder and happiness stared at the man dressed in red who had just come out of the chimney. Fear filled Harry's eyes as he took in the man who looked like a spitting image of the famous jolly man he had seen so many times before during Christmas at the Dursley's.

'I...He cannot be the real Father Christmas' Harry thought with wide eyes as he carefully looked behind the man only to find the fireplace looking perfect and nothing out of place, Harry could not spot anything that might tell him how the man managed to enter the house, let alone the living room.

Looking into the stranger's eyes Harry suddenly found himself staring into familiar love filled amber eyes, at that very moment his fear was washed away and replaced with Christmas happiness.

"Remmy!" Harry cried out with a large smile on his face causing the now not stranger to blush madly, "Why are you dressed up like Father Christmas for?"

"That my love is a long story," Remus replied with a sheepish grin as he placed his heavy sack on the ground, "Can I distract you with presents?"

**End.**


	13. Full Moon Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Fudge, Hatred, and A Full Moon.**

**Full Moon Christmas**

Amber eyes filled with tears as fear appeared in them, with sharper than normal teeth bit his lip as shaky hands clinged to his mate like a life line.

"I do not hate you, I could never hate you," Harry spoke softly as his eyes filled with honesty and unconditional love as he gazed straight into his mate's amber eyes, void of any hatred, "I do not care, I knew the truth long before we got together and I love the fact that we are mates."

"B-But this year there will be a full moon on Christmas," Remus stuttered out nervously as he allowed his precious mate to pull him into a hug, "I won't be much fun this Christmas, I will be too tired and we will have to-"

"Tell everyone to come over a little bit later in the day and let me stuff you with chocolate flavoured fudge," Harry finished as he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Remus' lips, "You do not have to worry about me hating you over this little thing Remmy."

"Little thing? Little thing?!" Remus repeated in an almost shocked and hysterical tone, "I do not think that I am a werewolf would be thought of as just a little thing."

Rolling his eyes Harry placed another kiss on Remus' lips, "To me it is, I love you Remmy and besides Christmas is meant to be spent with the ones you love which we will be doing."

**End.**


	14. Old Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Procrastinators United Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Garland, Helpless, and Resumed the backtrack.**

**Old Music**

Laughter filled the room as Harry kept his mate's old muggle CD behind his back, his eyes twinkled merrily with happiness as his mind silently and quickly remembered the group's name, Resumed the backtrack.

"Harry," Remus said with a playful pout as he tried and failed to get his old CD back, "Where did you find the CD? It is by one of my favourite groups."

"It fell on me when I was getting the Christmas decorations out, it fell on top of me when the garland fell on top of me," Harry answered as he playfully continued to dodge Remus' hands, "I did not know that you were into this sort of music Remmy."

"I found it to be relaxing after a day of dealing with your father and James," Remus replied as he continued to helpless attempts to get his CD back, "What will it take to get my CD back?"

Harry's eyes twinkled in the Christmas lights, "A kiss."

**End.**


	15. Favours Exhausted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the A Bit of Motivation Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp, Written for the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Gingerbread House, Indifference, So You Say, Write about Remus Lupin.**

**Favours Exhausted**

A frown appeared on Remus' face as he watched his lover sit in his favourite chair. Tears threatened to fall from his tired green eyes, his hands tightly gripped onto the arms of the chair.

'Something is wrong' Remus thought worriedly as he took in how pale Harry looked. "Harry..."

Hearing his lover's voice Harry turned his head and gave Remus a soft smile.

"Are you alright? You look as if you could fall asleep or burst out into tears," Remus asked as he looked over Harry for any sign of what might be wrong.

"I am alright Remmy, I am just exhausted, I forgot I owed so many people so many favours," Harry replied with a small smile making Remus.

"Harry...you don't owe any favours, it is you who is owed favours," Remus said as he tried to work out what his lover was going on about. "With how you have been running around lately for them and only saying 'So you say that you want this' with an indifferent look on your face before disappearing for the rest of the day you have me worried."

"I do, I owe everyone favours because of all the life threatening situations I put them into over the years and well...after they have been getting on at me for a while now about it I thought that what better time of year to repay all of the favours I owe but Christmas time?" Harry asked with a shrug of his shoulders, not noticing the dark look on Remus' face. "Luckily through I have been able to get everything we need for our Christmas while I have been running about."

'I should of known, I should of known that something was up with how they were acting' Remus thought as he remembered the nervous looks the Weasley's and several others had shot him whenever they had asked Harry to do something for them. 'It seems that I am going to have to put a stop to what they are doing, even if it means stopping them from seeing Harry.'

"Is something wrong Remmy?" Harry asked suddenly breaking Remus out of his thoughts. "You have gone quiet all of a sudden."

"Harry...what have you always wanted to do at Christmas time?" Remus asked shocking Harry with the question.

"I have always wanted to make a Gingerbread House," Harry replied honestly. "I saw how much fun my relatives had making one when I was growing up and I always wanted to try and make one. Why?"

"Because we are going to do it right now," Remus answered, a grin on his face as he stood up and walked over to Harry. "It is about time you did something for yourself, you have done enough for others this Christmas _and _for your life. Let's make a Gingerbread House Harry, together."

"Really?" Harry asked an excited glint appeared in his eyes, at Remus' nod excitement washed through Harry. "Thank you Remmy! It will be so much fun!"

**End.**


	16. The Calm after The Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the A Bit of Motivation Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time and the Disney-A-Thon Challenge.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, I Love Lucy, Giving, Silence is Golden, write about an energetic child (Roo).**

**The Calm after The Song**

"It was not that bad, I quiet enjoyed the first half of this little Christmas sing song," Remus said softly as the stage went quiet as Teddy and his class changed the set on stage with their teachers help. "I quiet liked the song 'I Love Lucy'."

"Silence is golden and the best Christmas present I could ever get would be to never hear that song again," Harry muttered darkly, giving Remus a dark pointed look. "I like Christmas connects as much as the next person Remmy, and I am extremely proud of our little Teddy in his first Christmas connect but I _hate _that song."

"I like it through, I think I have a copy of the song at home somewhere when Teddy brought it home with him with the rest of his lines home to practice," Remus said thoughtfully as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and ignored the dirty and disgusted looks that several muggle parents and other family members shot them. "I think I might try and find one of those CD's with the song on..."

"Please do not, I have heard that Lucy song enough times to last me eight million Christmas'," Harry answered as he stressed his words. "You were not the one that Teddy came to so he could practice his words."

"Do not try to deny that you did not enjoy yourself," Remus said with a chuckle as he spotted his and Harry's pup changing out of an elf costume into a Christmas Tree costume. "Both you and Teddy looked adorable while Teddy practiced for this Christmas school connect."

"The only adorable looking one is Teddy when he was learning to walk in his costumes," Harry said with a small pout while he turned and gave Remus a quick peck on the lips. "It reminded me of how he took his first steps as a toddler around this time of year. I do not think that Teddy even realises to this day the gift he gave us that day, especially since the healers told us that he-"

"Hush love, none of that was your fault, it was all that stupid Tonks' fault," Remus cooed softly as he tried to calm his mate down. "Just relax love and enjoy the Teddy's Christmas concert."

Following Remus' example Harry took a deep breath and rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I am glad that we are sitting at the back row," Harry whispered into Remus' ear. "I feel so naughty sitting with you back here at our pup's Christmas concert."

"I understand the feeling," Remus replied with a chuckle, a few muggles listening in laughed quietly themselves. "I have just spotted Teddy and his friends getting into place so we should not have to wait much longer."

"Good, I want to see if Teddy can finally walk in that Christmas tree costume," Harry said with a fond smile on his face. "I have brought Teddy's favourite golden snitch plasters with me just in case."

**End.**


	17. Christmas Reassurances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the A Bit of Motivation Competition, the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Greetings, Jagged, Driving off of a cliff, Write about someone who is struggling to love and trust again after a previous crisis broke his/her heart.**

**Christmas Reassurance**

"Everything will be alright, I promise you it will," Remus said kindly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's small form. "I promise you that I will not hurt you and I will not side with my family if they say something horrible."

"But what about _him_, what if he was right?" Harry asked with a sniffle as his hands clinged to Remus' top as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. "I...I should just drive off of a cliff because-"

"No, do not listen to that fool, it is his own fault that his Christmas ended up the way it has, our Christmas will be different," Remus promised as he placed a tender kiss on top of Harry's head. "Besides there will be no driving off of a cliff for you only to end up giving your greetings to the jagged rocks below as you cannot drive."

Harry let out a watery laugh. "Remmy...how do you always make something that is so morbid and depressing seem so much lighter?"

"I guess I just have a magic touch," Remus answered with a smirk on his face, inside he was celebrating Christmas early over the fact that he had cheered Harry up. "I know that it is hard love, I understand that it is going to take time and lots of hugs and kisses for you to heal from what He did to you but remember that you are not alone. Forget what that fool said about you, forget about how he treated you and how he wants you to act and be yourself."

"Be myself?" Harry asked suddenly causing Remus to fall silent. "You...you really want me to be myself? But won't being myself mean that Christmas is ruined? I...I do not want to ruin someone else's Christmas."

"The only way that this Christmas could be ruined is for you not to be in it," Remus said softly as he looked Harry straight in the eyes to show his honest. "You are my Christmas Star on top of the Christmas Tree Harry, you are my light in darkness. Without you there with that guiding light to show me the way I do not know what I would be doing right now. I know through that I would be in a very dark place through."

"I...I really help you out that much?" Harry asked as he stared up at Remus with wide questioning eyes. "I...I am not just extra baggage for you to cope with? I really help you out?"

"You sure do love, I would not be having a Christmas dinner or be anywhere as happy as I am now if it was not for you," Remus answered honestly as he hugged Harry. "Without you I would mentally be in a very dark place right now...I might of not made it past Christmas Eve."

"I...I...you," Harry said as he tried to grasp his words. "You need me just as much as I need you."

"Yes, I do."

**End.**


	18. An Interesting Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Grinch, Jubilant, President. **

**An Interesting Leader**

"I cannot believe it, I just can't," Remus said with a sigh and shake of his head as he stared down at the special themed Christmas homework his son had done.

"What I want to know is how they managed to make being a president so...Christmasy," Harry said as he looked over his mate's shoulder at the homework. "How would the Grinch even be able to act all jubilant when he agrees to become the Christmas president."

"I honestly have no idea," Remus answered with a confused sigh as he placed his son's homework down on the table and looked across the table to where his son was busily writing his letter to Father Christmas. "Teddy..."

Hearing his name Teddy looked up, unknowingly giving his two dad's a large innocent look.

"Yes?" Teddy asked, making sure to remember his manners as he did not want to lose out on a visit from Father Christmas because of one little slip with his manners. "Did I do okay?"

"Teddy...I do not know what they are teaching you in the muggle school," Remus said slowly, both he and Harry agreed it would be easier and safer than sending Teddy to a magical primary school. "But why would you want to make the Grinch the president of Christmas for?"

With a frown of confusion on his face Teddy answered honestly. "Because the Grinch knows all about the important things at Christmas and he knows about sharing and making others happy...and he knows how horrible it is to be alone and hated at Christmas."

Remus and Harry could find no reply at Teddy's mature view.

**End.**


	19. The Last One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Cracker, Kindly, Ho Ho Ho, Write about your OTP.**

**The Last One**

Harry let out a depressed sigh as he stared out at the rain as he sat curled up on the window seat. Silent tears dropped though Harry did nothing to try and stop them. Suddenly the sound of arguing and fighting filled the room for a few seconds as someone else entered the almost empty living room before closing the door behind them.

"Ho Ho Ho! Happy Christmas!" Remus' voice came from behind him, lowered in an attempt to make him sound like Father Christmas. "Forgive me about the snow! With how things are these days with muggles it is the best I can do to make it rain. It is not cold enough for snow."

"Go away Remmy, I am not in the mood," Harry said blankly as he continued to stare out of the window. "And I don't care about the rain, at least the weather is trying unlike those...unlike those people in the dining room."

"Harry...the stress of Christmas has just gotten to them all. They should of listened to us, to you, when you said that Christmas is a time for family and friends to be together and be happy," Remus said softly as he slowly walked farther into the living room. "They are all too worked up about this being the first Christmas after the war..."

"We can get along...the House Elves and Centaurs are getting along," Harry whimpered softly only to freeze slightly when his beloved mate wrapped his arms around Harry. "I would of thought that after the war and everything we have been through together they would of known better."

"I am sorry love, I wish I knew what to say to make it better...you know what I am about to say sounded so much better in my head," Remus said suddenly as he joined Harry in staring out of the window.

"What is it?" Harry asked, taking comfort from his mate's hug.

Remus blushed. "I have managed to save the last Christmas cracker for you."

**End.**

**Sorry for the long wait with new chapters and if this chapter is not up to my normal level but I've just finished sitting three very important exams and had a course interview. I know I've passed the interview and two of the exams, I'm just waiting on my result for the final exam and boy am I knackered! Depending on what my final exam result is will decide how fast I update my stories I'm afraid.**


	20. A Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, The Statue of Liberty, Killing, Homemade..., Write about Harry Potter (King of Spades).**

**A Christmas Holiday**

A large smile formed on Harry's face as he looked up at The Statue of Liberty, one of his hands tightly holding onto his lovers glove covered hand. Unable to tear himself away from the amazing sigh before him Harry simply leaned into his mate's side.

"Thank you for bringing me here, this is an amazing view," Harry said as he finally turned his gaze away from The Statue of Liberty to the Christmas lights that light up the streets. "I bet that the companies here make a killing profit this time of year."

"True but this has nothing on our homemade Christmas decorations," Remus said proudly as he placed a quick but loving kiss on top of Harry's forehead. "How about we have a look around? I heard that they have this amazing shop that sells a _magical _hot chocolate!"

Harry let out a happy laugh. "Hot chocolate? It is just another form of chocolate! We came all this way to enjoy Christmas while having a new adventure not to eat chocolate.

"True," Remus replied as he shot Harry a hopeful look. "But can we add into our list of things to do buying chocolate? And lots of it?"

"That is already on the list love," Harry relief with a laugh, his eyes shone in happiness. "I know you and your addiction to chocolate. I have put a couple of hours together on our last day here so we can do nothing but buy chocolate. I thought that if you wanted to take some back with us it would be best to do it on the very last day so the chocolate won't go off, spells and charms can only do so much with food."

Remus' answer was a sound kiss on Harry's sinful lips. Harry let out a soft moan and returned the kiss with just as much love.

**End.**


	21. Troubled Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Chemical Reaction, Lost, Hot Chocolate, Write about Remus dealing with being a werewolf (Four of Clubs: Bonus).**

**Troubled Thoughts**

Remus let out a heavy sigh as he poured the boiling hot water into the Christmas theme mug. His mind was lost as he thought about his 'monthly problem' as he watched the chemical reaction between the powder and the hot water that would react his favourite drink.

'This year the full moon falls only a few days before Christmas day' Remus thought as he stopped pouring the water into the mug and turned to the second one. 'I need to find a way to make sure that everything will go perfect this Christmas, I cannot allow Harry to do everything by himself and wear himself out.'

As he began to pour the hot water into the second mug his thoughts began to pour into his mind and take over. Much like how the water was filling the mug. As he watched the odd lumps of the powder rise to float on top of the surface he carefully placed the kettle down and began to stir both mugs of hot chocolate at the same time.

'I wonder if anyone will be willing to help out through with how busy things can get this time of year...' Remus let out a heavy sigh and kept stirring the two cups until the drinks powder had totally disappeared. 'I wonder if Dobby will not mind helping out, with me being a werewolf it is not like I can just employee someone or put a job advert in the newspaper.'

With his mind filled with a never ending stream of thoughts and anger at himself for being a werewolf Remus picked up the two mugs of hot chocolate and slowly made his way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Thoughts swam through his mind like fish in the sea as he tried to think of different ways to get around being a werewolf during this special time of year.

"At least I do not have to deal with the full moon being on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day or Boxing Day," Remus muttered to himself as he pushed the living room door open and walked into the living room. "Harry! I have our drinks! Did you find our place in the Christmas book we're reading?"

**End.**


	22. Christmas for Hedwig

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Water Under The Bridge, Listless, Jack Frost, Write about bravery (Red Joker), Write about someone and their favourite pet.**

**Christmas For Hedwig**

Hedwig puffed her chest out proudly as she sat on her new perch. Her master and his mate where praising her bravery and lavishing her with treats. Even though Hedwig was proud of herself and happy that she had done as she did she was just happy that her master was still alive to celebrate this thing humans called Christmas with his mate instead of falling into Jack Frost's icy hold.

"I cannot believe how brave Hedwig was! Any normal owl would of fled in fear!" Hedwig heard her master praise as she watched him pull out another owl treat for her. "To think that she knew why I was so listless for. She did not even need to wait for my orders to go and find you!"

"I am glad, Hedwig is a really smart owl. Without her you would not be here with me right now, let alone to celebrate Christmas with me tomorrow," her maters mate said as Hedwig watched him hold her master and just reassure himself in the knowledge that his mate, her master was alright. "I cannot believe that Malfoy convinced everyone, including us, that the past was water under the bridge."

"I am surprised, I would of thought that the war would of forced Malfoy to grow up and see things differently," her master said causing Hedwig to let out a comforting hoot making her master smile. "Thank you Hedwig, you are not only a family pet or a familiar you are one of us. Without you I would not be here right now."

"I think that Hedwig is going to be a very spoilt owl," her master's mate said with a chuckle causing Hedwig to let out an angry hoot.

"Well I have been promising her a new perch for a while now," her master replied with a sheepish look on his face. "Plus with all of the other owls coming here to deliver and pick up Christmas presents I am running out of owl treats."

"Thought so," her master's mate said with a small smile. "One very spoilt owl."

Hedwig shot her master's mate a hard glare. She had not risked her own safety in the snow to find her master's mate because of the rewards she would receive afterwards. She had done it because it was the right thing to do for her master.

**End.**


	23. Christmas Parties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Regal, Into The Fire, Jolly, Write about a party (The Black Joker).**

**Christmas Parties**

Laughter and jolly voices echoed around them as twinkling eyes and shining lights filled the room. Wine glasses clinked, snow fell to the ground and families rejoiced in being able to celebrate the first Christmas without Voldemort or the war looming over them. Purebloods gave off a regal air as they floated about the room mixing with halfbloods, muggleborn's and those of creature blood, something that would not of happened before the war.

"This party was a wonderful idea," Harry said softly with a happy sigh as he rested his head on Remus' shoulder and stared into the fire that warmed the room. "I would of never of thought that I would of been able to celebrate Christmas eve like this, at just a fancy party."

"Times are changing," Remus replied, pure unconditional love filled his eyes as he gazed at his beloved mate. "And for the better."

Blushing madly Harry quickly turned and placed a loving kiss on Remus' lips only for Remus to deepen the kiss. As the large clock above the fireplace struck midnight announcing the first minute of Christmas day Remus and Harry was lost to the world. They were in a world that they would happily spend the rest of their lives together without any problems.

**End.**


	24. Present To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Chimpanzee, Morbid, Joy, Write a rare pairing.**

**Present To Remember**

Harry watched on as he did his best to hide the small behind his hands as his mate stared in morbid shock at the Christmas gift in front of him. Joy sparkled in Harry's emerald green eyes as he watched Remus' reaction, knowing that this was the very last thing that Remus had been expecting to get on Christmas morning.

"Well I did say that I was getting fed up with the wolf related presents that everyone seems to always by for me," Remus said dryly as he turned his head and shot Harry a pointed look. "As much as I love your present to me...we cannot keep it. We do not have the time or place to look after t-"

"His name is Herbivore," Harry said as he shot Remus' Christmas present a sharp look. "He does not like it when people call him anything but Herbivore."

"Right...well this will not be a Christmas morning I will forget anytime soon," Remus said, shaking his head in disbelief before turning his attention back to the present in front of him. "I would of thought that with _him _being called Herbivore that he would be a...well a Herbivore at the least and not a..."

"Carnivore?" Harry offered with a small snicker only for Remus made a sound of agreement.

"I would of never of guessed that you would get me a giant carnivore chimpanzee shaped plant called Herbivore in my wildest dreams," Remus said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I...do like it love, but with our home being so small until we find our perfect dream home and taking our jobs into consideration..."

Harry shot Remus a sheepish look. "At least it is not a real chimpanzee."

**End.**


	25. Christmas In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, See and Believe, Nightmare, Magical, Write about soul mates (Two of Hearts).**

**Christmas in your Arms**

Peace and calm washed over an exhausted Harry as he curled up on the sofa and snuggled into the safety and protection that his soul mate offered him. As Remus' arms wrapped around him creating a barrier that the nightmare that had continually haunted him the past few weeks could not pass Harry found himself into a relaxed sleep.

"We are going to have a magical Christmas together," Remus said softly as he placed a loving kiss on the top of Harry's head. "I promise you that you are going to have the best Christmas ever! You won't have to worry about all this see and believe stuff love."

Harry let out a soft hum of agreement as he battled against sleep, wanting to feel the unconditional love that Remus was showering upon him for even longer. His body slowly became like a boneless messy as he stared at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree A small smile danced across Harry's as his hands tightened their hold on Remus.

"I know love, I know that we are going to have a wonderful Christmas together. The fact that we might not never crossed my mind," Harry answered happily as he snuggled into Remus' side. "I know that we are going to have a wonderful Christmas."

"You do?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow as he gazed lovingly down at Harry. "How do you know that?"

"Simple," Harry said with a relaxed and sleepy smile on his face. "You are going to be in it, right?"

Remus slowly nodded his head in confusion as he watched Harry slowly fall asleep. "Of course I am, we are soul mates. We will be together forever."

"Than this Christmas and forever and ever will be more than perfect," Harry said before finally falling asleep. He missed the loving smile that Remus sent him as his breathing evened out.

**End.**


	26. Hedwig's Pride And Amusement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Write about an owl, Going to School, Nonplussed, Milk and Cookies, Write about pride.**

**Hedwig's Pride And Amusement**

Pride filled Hedwig as she watched her master hum happily as he wrote out a letter. As she moved from one leg to another leg Hedwig glanced up to look at her master's mate only to find a nonplussed expression on his face. Hedwig did not know why he had just an expression on his face for, his mate had just given him the best gift of all.

"It won't be long until they are going to school," Her master, Harry, told Hedwig softly as he lovingly rubbed his flat stomach. "I wish my little ones would hurry up and arrive already."

Hedwig let out a sharp hoot making her master give her a sheepish grin. Even though she was only an owl Hedwig understood her master's pride and happiness, one day she wanted chicks of her own.

"I know it takes time Hedwig, but I cannot help but want to hold them in my arms," Hedwig's master admitted before continuing to write. "I know that they will not be born on Christmas day...tomorrow...but at least the four of us can spend Christmas together."

Hedwig bobbed her head up and down in understanding. Pride filled her as she watched her master write his letter and mutter about milk and cookies. It was at moments like this that Hedwig found herself feeling as if she was a very blessed owl.

"Harry..." Hedwig's master's mate said suddenly causing both Hedwig and her master to look up in surprise.

Hedwig and her master shared a look. It was clear in both of their eyes that Hedwig and her master thought that the werewolf would still be staring at the wall in front of him during tomorrow's Christmas Dinner.

"Yes love?" Hedwig's master asked innocently causing Hedwig to feel a thrill of evil amusement, she knew what was going to happen next after seeing similar things happen when she had paused to rest on delivers for her master.

"Two?"

"Twins, through it is far too early to tell if our little ones are boys or girls," Her master replied truthfully.

A few seconds later Hedwig found herself watching her master's mate faint and listening to her master mutter to her. "It is a good job I remembered to put a cushioning charm on the floor."

**End.**


	27. Countdown to Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge and the Pokémon Journey Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, A Traveller's tale, Overwhelmed, Mittens, Write about an unique individual (Four of Spades), write a classroom scene.**

**Countdown to Christmas Holiday**

Excitement filled Harry as his whole body vibrated as he stared ahead at the ghost professor as he went over the goblin war that was started thanks to the 'A Traveller's Tale' fable. Harry could care less through because as soon as this less was over he would be spending Christmas with his handsome mate, Remus Lupin.

'I cannot wait for Christmas holiday to start, this year Remmy is not going to be overwhelmed with trying to get things ready for Christmas. I have learnt a lot from last years' Harry thought as his eyes flashed away from the blackboard to his coat and mittens for a second before going back to the blackboard. 'I wonder if Remmy will be willing to go for a walk in the snow with me.'

Unable to sit still any longer Harry fidgeted around on his chair and looked around the classroom. It seemed that several students were in the same situation he was, as soon as this lesson was over the Christmas holiday would begin.

'I wish that Professor Binns would let us go early, I have already completed half of my Christmas homework' Harry thought with a pout as he slumped in his chair. 'Why can't he hurry up? I want to spend some serious time snuggling with Remmy and showering him with Christmas kisses and Christmas hugs.'

**End.**


	28. Alcoholic Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Tears, Playful, Noel, Write about a teacher (two of Spades), Fic containing drug/alcohol use.**

**Alcoholic Christmas**

Tears poured down Harry's face as he stared at his lover, his heart clenched painfully as he pictured the well loved teacher and lover the man in front of him used to be. As the song 'The First Noel' burst into life over the old muggle radio they had brought last year Harry watched on in despair as Remus took another large gulp out of the whisky bottle that was seemingly glued to his hand.

"Remmy...why do you not put the alcohol away for the day and join me outside?" Harry said weakly as he offered Remus a painfully weak playful smile. "It is almost Christmas, we could go to the supermarket to get some fresh veg for Christmas, or we could look for suitable Christmas presents for everyone. We could even go upstairs and-"

"Oh, why don't you just shut up?" Remus growled out angrily, his eyes glowing amber making Harry flinch. "Leave me be, let me drown my misery in alcohol. Let me do what I want to do. If you really want to do something _nice _for me than why do you not just get lost! You are nothing but a _freak _and it is because of you that Christmas is...horrible, that life is horrible!"

"V-Very well, if that is how you feel," Harry said stiffly as he pulled himself up tall while biting his lower lip to prevent the fresh waves of tears from falling. "I will be out of the house within the day. If you ever stop drinking and realise what you have done I will be staying at The Burrow for a while."

Unable to look at the pathetic sight of his now ex-lover Harry turned and ran from the room in tears. Remus simply took another swig of whisky while ignoring both the crying Harry and the angrily howling wolf inside of him.

**End.**


	29. A Jazz Playing Goblin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the One Million Words Added Challenge. the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Jazz Trumpet Player, Queasy, Nut Cracker, Write about Goblins (Jack of Diamonds), Write something cross-gen.**

**A Jazz Playing Goblin**

Excitement washed though Harry as he sat in the darkness next to his lover at the small table in the jazz club. His emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness as he took in the Christmas themed decorations on the stage, his favourite was the traditional Nut Cracker that sat in what looked like a pool of tinsel.

"I sort of feel sorry for this all Goblin band," Remus said with a small smile as he and Harry watched several rather queasy looking goblins walk up onto the stage. "Though I do like their rather jazz looking outfits, especially that jazz trumpet player outfit."

"The answer is no," Harry said quickly, already knowing where his mate's train of thoughts were heading. "You are not getting an identical outfit."

"But Harry," Remus began to wine playfully only for his protests to be silenced by a quick and short but loving kiss on the lips.

"I already allowed you to buy that purple and yellow waist coat today while we were out Christmas shopping," Harry said pointedly causing Remus to pause. "I also do not want you developing a fashion sense like Headmaster Dumbledore's."

"You know what love?" Remus said with a shudder of disgust. "I could not agree with you more than right now."

**End.**

**I'm sorry for the big gaps between updates but I can't help it. This month is shaping up to be super busy for me. Every time I sit down to write or cross stitch or to watch TV I end up falling asleep. Hopefully things should quieten down soon though allowing me to update lots soon.**


	30. Christmas Ornaments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Ornaments, Bargain, Quiver, Write about being second best, Write Slash.**

**Christmas Ornaments**

"You know, I really am quite proud of this bargain! I would of thought that the price would of been double what I paid!" Remus said proudly as he stole a quick kiss from his lover. "Ornaments like these are really hard to come by in the Wizarding World and normally cost a fortune."

"Must be because it is so strange looking," Harry said as he rested his head on Remus' shoulder and looked at the innocent looking Christmas Tree decoration. "It is a bit...strange, I have not seen anything like it before. Not even in the Muggle World..."

"They are rare love, not because of how they are made or anything but because not a lot of people like them," Remus explained as bit back a quiver as Harry's hands explored his clothed chest. "Normally the company who make these Christmas Ornaments are always second best no matter what the company tries."

"Reminds me of Ron during our school years," Harry muttered to himself before pinching a kiss of his own from Remus. "So...you really do love these strange Christmas tree decorations and ornaments?"

"I do but not as much as you," Remus replied slyly only to freeze when Harry slipped a small familiar looking box onto his lap. "Harry...you did not..."

"I did, I saw how you looked at it and after the eighteenth time of you dragging me back to have a look at it I decided to get it for you," Harry answered with a grin on his face. "Go on, open it up and find somewhere to put it love. Before you say anything though it is Christmas so I can spoil you as much as I want to."

"Thank you Harry..." Remus said softly as he nervously took the lid off of the box. "You have no idea just what this means to me."

**End.**


	31. A Special Christmas Present - MPreg!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Muzzle, Rotten, Pageant, Write about not wanting power, Write MPreg.**

**A Special Christmas Present**

"This is all your fault," Harry said softly as he gazed into the amber eyes of his mate's wolf half while placing a loving hand over his stomach. "It was your fault that I ran out of Vicky's school Christmas pageant to throw up."

Moony let out a soft whine and slowly made his way to his mate. Worriedly he sniffed his Harry in search of whatever might be making him ill only to freeze as his muzzle came to rest just inches from his mate's stomach. With intense amber eyes Moony turned his gaze upwards and looked questioningly into his mates.

"It looks like Lady Magic decided to give us a truly precious Christmas gift because we did not demand power from here when we had the chance to all those years ago," Harry said happily as he moved his hand allowing Moony closer to his flat stomach. "At least my rotten luck has seems to of taken a holiday, it was Hermione who found me and after making sure there was no muggles about she did a few scans and...in a few months time we will have a little one to welcome into the world."

Moony let out a loud, proud bark as his mouth gave a happy doggy smile while his tail wagged a mile a minute. Laughter came from Harry at Moony's reaction causing Moony to lovingly nuzzle Harry's stomach.

"I am glad to see that you are just as happy as I am love," Harry said happily, tears of joy threatening to fall. "This is one Christmas gift I will not stop loving or treasuring, this one means more to me than anything else."

Barking in agreement with his mate Moony settled down besides his mate in a protective stance. If anyone or thing thought that they were going to harm a single hair on his mate or pup while he was around than they were sadly mistaken. That was something both Moony and Remus agreed on.

**End.**


	32. A Treasure Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the All Those Characters Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Toys, Ridiculous, Pinecone, Remus Lupin.**

**A Treasure Box**

"This is an interesting idea Harry," Remus stated as he stared down into the box that was in his mate's arms. "So...this is Teddy's Christmas gift?"

"Yeah, I read in one of Hermione's parenting magazines that it is good for babies to have these special toy boxes called treasure box which has a mixture of things in it, manmade and natural," Harry explained as he pulled out a pinecone from the box to show Remus. "I thought that as Teddy is a bit too young to understand Christmas and what is going on around him that this might be a good idea for him."

"I like it but I am a bit worried that he will put something he should not into his mouth," Remus said carefully, not wanting to upset his mate but at the same time wanting to keep his pup safe. "What if he chokes or puts something in his mouth he shouldn't?"

"When he is playing with his treasure box we will be watching carefully, plus I made sure to only pick baby friendly items," Harry said with an understanding smile as he offered the pinecone to Remus. "Plus I have gotten Hermione _and _Molly to help me put some special spells onto the items to make sure Teddy is safe."

"Well love, I think that this is a wonderful idea, if not a bit ridiculous...we could just take Teddy out for a walk in the park," Remus began only to quickly stop at the look his mate was giving him. "But it is a wonderful idea! Teddy is going to love his Christmas gift!"

"Thank you Remmy, I am relieved you like it, I think I am going to put it in our bedroom until Christmas Day next week," Harry said with a large smile, as he turned around his smile turned into a small smirk as the sound of a relieved sigh came to his ears from Remus.

**End.**


	33. Christmas Cake: Fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the All the HP characters challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Suffocated, Pudding, Churning Stomach., Teddy Lupin.**

**Christmas Cake: Fail**

"So, what do you think?" Teddy asked happily as he leant against the kitchen counter, oblivious to the churning stomach pains his two parents were suffering. "We made it at school today, we were given the option of making a pudding or a snack. But with it being the last week before the Christmas holidays' start I chose to make a Christmas cake as a pudding."

"I...It is wonderful pup," Remus crocked out, tears coming to his eyes as the overwhelming flavours made him feel as if he was being suffocated. "It is defiantly only made by you...right Ry?"

"Defiantly Remmy, it has the same bold flavour as your personality pup," Harry said weakly, wincing slightly at the sharp stomach pains that was created by the cake. "What did you put into the cake?"

"Well to begin with I was given a basic recipe for a super easy Christmas cake," Teddy said with a large grin, happy that his two parents seemed to like his cake. "But after following it though carefully I thought that it was rather lacking something...so I added whatever I could find lying around into the mixture...I also remembered the little saying aunt 'Mione is always saying, waist not want not, so I even added in the eggshells!"

"Great...just great pup," Remus said as he offered his fake smile to the grinning Teddy before sharing a look with his mate. "How...how would you like to start a cooking class?"

"Really?" Teddy asked excitedly. "I would love to! Then I would love that! I could even cook Christmas Day Dinner!"

"Oh Joy," Harry moaned out weakly as he tried to keep Teddy's Christmas cake down and not throw up. "I c-cannot wait until...until we can taste what you make in your cooking classes. Your cake is...nice."

"Thank you, would you like another piece?" Teddy asked happily only to frown when his parents faces turned green. "Are you alright? You both look a bit pale...maybe you need another piece of cake? You have both been rushing about getting things ready for Christmas a lot."

**End.**


	34. A Dying Wish - Angst, Character's Dying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. Remus' dying so sort of almost pre-character death.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Receiving, Sacrilegious, Tie The Knot, Part of your OTP Dying, Write about a Death Eater.**

**A Dying Wish **

"Everything is going to be alright, you are going to be alright," Harry whispered with tears running down his face as he held his bedridden mate's hand as if it was made of glass. "You can get though this, Christmas Day is only two days away, you have to stay with me, you want to tie the knot with me right?"

"I...I do love," Remus crocked out weakly though his love for his precious mate shone in his eyes. "It would be sacrilegious not to try and stay awake long enough to enjoy our wedding day...and at least a few days of married life."

"I wish that Bellatrix's spell had back fired on her, she should of been on the receiving end of this spell," Harry swore angrily as he placed a loving kiss on Remus' weak hand. "Please, do not die...please stay with me..."

"We all must die at sometime, some sooner than others," Remus said softly, wishing desperately that he had the strength to scoop his mate up into his arms and comfort him. "But I promise...I will do my very best to fight this curse...and stay with the love of my life and death for as long as I can."

**End.**


	35. When and Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Torn, Red and Green, Write about Crabbe and Goyle, Early Morning, Humour Genre.**

**Why And When?**

Remus gulped nervously as he looked at the two young men on the sofa opposite who were currently stuffing their mouths with food. Confusion washed through his mind as he tried to work out just why they had invited Crabbe and Goyle over.

"Remmy," Harry hissed softly, capturing his mate's attention. "Do you remember when we invited Crabbe and Goyle over? Red and Green might be suitable colours for Christmas but not when it comes to lions and snakes."

"I have no idea...maybe it was during that early morning talk we had while getting over the effects of sugary-chocolate-high?" Remus suggested with a small shrug of his shoulders without taking his eyes away from the pair in front of him. "I think we had one too many treats during our make out sessions together."

"Not my fault if you are like a big chocolate wolf-teddy with how much chocolate you eat," Harry grumbled good naturally causing Remus to blush. "There is nothing we can do now...they are here but I do know one thing."

"What?" Remus whispered back as he turned to face his mate only to get a dry expression in response.

"We are never going to make any decisions early in the morning again, especially not around Christmas time," Harry stated causing Remus to chuckle. "We are going to wait until at least midday after we have had our mandatory six cups of hot chocolate!"

**End.**


	36. Please Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the New Year's Resolutions Challenge and the All HP Characters Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Thunder, Scarves, Homeless, Muggle!AU, Harry Potter.**

**Please Stay**

"Thank you for letting into your home, but I have to be going now," Harry said nervously as he looked across the table, pass his long time secret crush, and out of the window at the storm rolling in. "I want to find a place to stay before the thunder and lightning start."

"Please Harry, stay with me," Remus begged as he gave Harry a pleading look. "Tomorrow is Christmas day and-"

"And I do not want to over stay my welcome, I bet that you will have a lot of family members coming around to visit you," Harry said with a weak smile as he placed his empty and cold cup down on the table.

"Me? Visitors?" Remus said with a dry dark laugh making Harry frown. "Harry, ever since my family found out about my illness they abandoned me. Even though you cannot get it, not even though exchanging bodily fluids, kissing, hugging or touching or anything they still fear me...they seem to think that if they even have a conversation with me over the phone they will come down with the same illness I have."

"Remus..." Harry said softly, worry shining in his eyes for the man he cared for so deeply. "I..."

"I know you are homeless Harry, I worked it out on my own after you told me about your parents being killed by a serial killer because they worked for MI5," Remus stated honestly causing Harry to freeze. "Please Harry, please live with me, I care about you, I love you-"

"L-Love me...do you really mean it?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he did his best to take everything in.

"I do, I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you, stood outside of my little shop looking at the handmade scarves that I had on display," Remus said honestly as he reached out and offered his hand to Harry. "Please, you practically already do live here with me and I have never been any happier. I love you, please give me the greatest Christmas present ever..."

Biting his lip nervously Harry placed his hand into Remus'. "T-Thank you Remmy, I love you too."

**End.**


	37. Christmas Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Scrooge, Letter, Without much hope.**

**Christmas Hope**

"You know...now that we have finished reading this story I think that Scrooge was without much hope all of the way though the book and he is still without any now that it has finished," Remus said with a frown as he looked down at the closed book while his mate snuggled up against him.

"I think that Scrooge always had a lot of hope and always will have," Harry said softly as he lazily rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "Remind me to send that letter to 'Mione tomorrow, she'll have my head if I don't."

"Alright love," Remus replied slowly only to turn his attention to Harry. "What do you mean by Scrooge having lots of hope? I know that it is almost Christmas and the time for good will to others and that the book ends happy...but Scrooge seems to start out like Severus Snape only to end up as someone like you or Molly Weasley."

Harry laughed softly. "Remember love, hope is always the strongest in the darkest times. Even when we squash it down and out of our heart it is still there. Scrooge reminds me a lot of Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort...he is also a bit like me too."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes," Harry stated simply with a knowing smile as he stared at the Christmas decorations decorating the nearby shelf. "We both come from a dark and painful past and we both had the same sort of hope to begin with...but it is how we used that hope, just like Scrooge, that has shaped us to make us who we are today."

**End.**


	38. Dark Unwanted Love - DarkFic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Vicious, Secret Santa, Betrayal, Write about an unrequited love, Write a Dark Fic.**

**Dark Unwanted Love**

"This is the sort of thing you get as a secret Santa gift?" Remus asked in anger as his eyes glowed amber as he glared down at the letter that lay on the table while holding his beloved mate tightly. "Betrayal? What is that...that..._female _talking about?"

"G-Ginny thinks that I belong to her, so do the other Weasley's," Harry said softly between sobs as he clinged tightly to Remus in search of support and love. "They think that I should leave you for Ginny and I should do it in a vicious manner to get back at you for keeping me away from my one true lover."

"Taking you away from your one true love? What planet are the Weasley's living on?" Remus growled out angrily, his teeth grew sharper in the need to tear some sense into the Weasley's in more than a simple conversation. "Have you told anyone about this? Your boss? I know it is secret Santa and all but..."

"I haven't and I was not planning to tell anyone about this..." Harry said weakly, unable to look his mate in the eyes. "They said if I did tell anyone before I saw 'sense' that there would be hell to pay...that they would start..."

"That is it, I am going to give you your Christmas gift a few hours early and let you pack while I go and have a _little word _with Alastor and Kingsley," Remus growled out angrily as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Love, you and I are going to be spending Christmas at that little cottage together doing nothing but loving each other and relaxing."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully as he wiped away his tears. "Just you, me, lots of bedroom fun and romance?"

"I have been promising you," Remus said with a smile before putting his mate on the chair next to him. "Now go and pack, include some naughty things for you to wear, I will join you in just a moment. I have to talk to Alastor and Kingsley about Ginny Weasley and the other Wealsey's."

"Okay...I trust you," Harry said softly as he shyly placed a kiss on Remus' check before standing up and waking out of the kitchen.

'I promise you love that this will be the last time this will ever happen' Remus thought darkly while Moony howled in agreement. 'Even if it means that I am charged with murder...I will protect you no matter what my beloved mate.'

**End.**


	39. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Shopping, Violation, Bill Gates.**

**Christmas Shopping**

"You look like you have been though another war," Remus said with a soft chuckle as he watched his mate walk into the living room carrying a large amount of bags. "Been shopping then? Got everything you want?"

"Merlin Remmy, I only wanted to do some Christmas shopping but somehow I ended up being surrounded and hounded like a rabbit around foxes by a large group of reporters and fans," Harry groaned out with a pout.

"Well at least it is all over now," Remus said with a good nature grin. "If you want I can do the rest of the Christmas shopping."

"Thank you Remmy, the normal Christmas shop is bad enough but with the fans and reporters it is adding a whole new level to everything," Harry said with a sigh of relief as he dumped the shopping bags down on the floor. "I now know what that muggle, Bill Gates, must feel like every time he goes out in public. It must be a violation of my human rights or something."

Remus' lips twitched upwards, "I take it then I will be doing the shopping from now on or it will be done by owl mail order?"

"Damn right!" Harry said with a nod making Remus chuckle. "The way those reporters and fans acted around me made me think of you eating that chocolate bar after three days of not eating any chocolate!"

"I was not that bad," Remus muttered with a pout as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his trouser pocket, ignoring the pointed look he gained from his mate. "What? The last chocolate-y thing I had before this was a whole ten minutes ago!"

**End.**


	40. Gift of Silver and Gold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Want, Silver and Gold, Where are you going.**

**Gift of Silver and Gold**

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in confusion as he turned over in bed only to find his naked lover carefully and slowly sitting up. "Remmy? Come back to bed, it is Christmas tomorrow and as wonderful as that is with everyone coming over we won't have much alone time together."

"I know love which is why I want to give you your specialist Christmas present today early for," Remus replied as he opened his bedside table's draw and began to rummage around in it. "I want to give you it before the 'early helpers' for tomorrow start to arrive."

"You did not have to get me anything Remmy," Harry said softly as he gazed at Remus' back with loving eyes. "Just being together with you and spending time with you and knowing that you love me is enough for me."

Harry watched as his mate's body tensed slightly at his words only to relax. A smile played on his lips as smugness entered him, glad that even after all this time he could still effect his mate in such a way.

"I...I got this for you," Remus said softly after a few short moments of silence. "I wanted to get a present for you that would represent the fact that you are my weakness."

"Remmy..." Harry said softly with worried eyes only to fall silent as Remus turned around to show a simple silver ring on a gold coloured cord.

"Happy Christmas my beloved and prized weakness," Remus said with a soft smile as he passed over the ring to Harry, being careful of the silver. "I have never been so happy before to have a weakness like you."

Tears of joy fell from Harry's eyes "Remmy I...I, I love you so much," Harry took a deep breath before whispering softly. "Silver and gold, two powerful colours and metals...they hold such meaning for us..."

**End.**


	41. Depressing Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Sleigh Ride, Waste, Hospital!AU, In a coma.**

**Depressing Christmas**

"Do not worry love, this time is not a waste," Remus said softly as he stared at his beloved with tender eyes. "You just worry about resting and getting better and healing. I do not care what others say about you being in a coma, I will not turn my back on you."

Biting back the tears that threatened to fall Dr. Remus Lupin stared at his long time lover who was lying in the bed. Wires and tubes connected his precious little one to so many that made his young lover look like an elf out of the fairytales. Long messy black hair fell down his back while closed emerald green eyes were shut, which had been for several weeks, framed by soft black eyelashes.

"Just you wait, this time next year you and I will be going on a magical sleigh ride together," Remus said softly only to freeze as a buzzing sensation from within his white doctor's coat alerted him to the fact someone needed him. "It looks l am needed lover. Get well soon, I will be here for you no matter how long you take."

With one last glance at his lover Remus turned and walked out of the hospital, ignoring the Christmas decorations that littered the hospital. As he shut the door behind him Remus was unaware of the amazing Christmas gift he would receive tomorrow on Christmas day as an exhausted emerald green eye opened slowly and stared at his back before closing.

This time the owner fell into a light sleep ready to see his boyfriend when he visited tomorrow on Christmas Day.

**End.**


	42. A Special Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the All The HP Characters Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Young, Snow Globe, Concentration, Write about Tom Riddle jr.**

**A Special Gift**

Remus tiredly made his way into the kitchen, stumbling every few steps. With a tired yawn Remus looked around, using great concentration to do so as it had been the full moon last night, only to find his small mate sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed staring at something.

"Is everything alright love?" Remus asked as he slowly walked over to Harry. "What have you got there?"

"It looks like Voldemort, when he was still a young boy at the orphanage, used his accidental magic to send the person who would defeat him in the future an...early Christmas gift," Harry said slowly as he reread the note that Tom Riddle himself had written. "Apparently Tom asks for us to look after this snow globe and use it to remember..."

"A Christmas gift? From the Dark Lord's younger self? Remember?" Remus asked in confusion as he came to stand behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Remember what?"

Harry simply tilted his head upwards and gave Remus a watery smile. "Tom wants someone to remember that he really is just a small child who wants to be loved and have a loving family."

**End.**


	43. Escaping From All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Snowman, Yelling, Blast it all.**

**Escaping From All**

"NO! WE SHOULD DO IT MY WAY!" the voice of Molly Weasley came loudly and clear from upstairs.

A second latter yelling and shouting could be heard, echoing though out the whole house. Harry let out a groan as he listened to their friends' argument, glancing over his shoulder at his husband Harry found himself giving Remus a pitying look as the man struggled to cope with his werewolf hearing. Letting out a sigh Harry looked down at Teddy who was innocently standing between them but looking in the opposite direction. Following Teddy's gaze an idea came to Harry's mind.

"Oh blast it all," Harry said with a sudden grin making Remus and Teddy look at him in surprise. "It is December! There is fresh snow on the ground! How about we leave everyone else to fight and argue about putting up the Christmas decorations and go and built a snowman?"

Silence filled the kitchen as Remus and Teddy though over Harry's words. A few seconds later the noise level upstairs grew.

"Good idea," Remus said quickly as he pulled out his wand to summon their coats, shoes, scarves and gloves. "How about we do it the muggle way first? It means we will be outside for longer though."

"Count me in! Anything to get away from this noise!" Teddy cried out excitedly as he bounced up and down on the spot. "I want to put the carrot nose on the snowman!"

**End.**


	44. A Bit Of Christmas Loving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time. M-Rated for a touch of lemon/lime almost.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Chastity, Spirit, Groaning and Moaning, Awkward Smut.**

**A Bit Of Christmas Loving **

"R-Remus," Harry stuttered out, his whole face going bright red. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Not really, I did read a book about it though and I have listened to James and Sirius' tales," Remus replied awkwardly, his face bright red as well though the embarrassment only grew at Harry's pointed look. "What? I wanted to be sure that I could pleasure my husband right on our wedding night."

Harry blushed madly and lifted his hips. "I...I cannot believe that we just got married, and on Christmas Day too!...oh Merlin, I am going to lose my chastity at Christmas!"

"Do not worry love, i will make it very pleasurable for you," Remus said as he nervously fiddled with his husband's buttons. "Though for some reason I feel like Sirius is hovering about in this room as a spirit cheering us on."

"Please do not say things like that!" Harry said sharply only to let out a sharp gasp as Remus finally removed his trousers and underwear. "Remmy...please..."

Eyes flashing amber as he gazed down at his delicious looking husband all uncertainty and nervous disappeared. A few seconds later as Remus' mouth covered Harry's body groaning and moaning filled the bedroom.

Lost in the throes of passion both Remus and Harry never noticed an ice cold area of the room. Or the fact that Remus' joke about Sirius had been spot on.

**End.**


	45. A Dessert With A Bounty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Sugar plums, Patience, Bounty.**

**A Dessert With A Bounty**

"Remus Lupin! You stay away from those sugar plums!" Harry screeched out angrily, as he held his wooden spoon just above Remus' reddening hand. "Now stop making me feel and act like Molly Weasley and have a bit of _patience_."

"But I cannot help it, I know that the sugar plums are going to be eaten at tonight's Christmas Eve party in just a few hours but this dessert is evil!" Remus moaned with a pout at Harry.

"How can a pudding be evil to you?" Harry asked darkly as he crossed his arms. "They are not alive and they have not been animated, plus you cannot blame them for giving you a stomach ache because you have ate too many as you have not had a single one yet."

"Because those sugar plums have a bounty on their yummiest!" Remus said quickly, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he gave Remus a pointed look. "And here I thought we were living in modern day England, not in the old wild west."

"We are, but those outlaw sugar plums are calling to sheriff Remus," Remus said pathetically as he gave Harry the dog eyes expression. "And sheriff Remus needs to _take care _of one of them at the very least before retiring for the evening into his bedroom to bring lots of pleasure to his mate!"

Letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes Harry gave Remus a sugar plum. Remus let out a happy cry and quickly stole a kiss from his mate before rushing out of the kitchen leaving an amused Harry behind.

**End.**


	46. Attack Of The Tree Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Diligence, Tree Stand, No Pain No Gain.**

**Attack Of The Tree Stand**

Harry watched with eyes shining with laughter as he watched his husband work with such diligence on this Christmas tree stand that it brought laughter and joy to him. A large smile tugged at his lips as he listened to Remus' ever growing creative curses as he poked the muggle tree stand with his wand.

"Maybe we should ask Hermione if her parents have any suggestions?" Harry asked with a small laugh at the frustrated look Remus sent him. "Neither of us have ever put up a Christmas tree the muggle way before...maybe Hermione's parents have an idea?"

"No, no pain no gain and we are going to have a brilliant Christmas together," Remus said as he turned to darkly glare at the tree stand. "This is our first proper Christmas after the war and I want it to be perfect...Harry love, do you think that Hermione's father might lend me a drill and a flame thrower?"

"No!" Harry said sharply as his expression quickly changed as he shot Remus a warning look. "Neither he or I am going to let you within fifty foot of either item. I still remember how you tried to use a drill on our toilet when it broke last year!"

Pouting Remus turned back to his 'enemy' and pointed his wand at the tree stand and metal tree trunk. "Fine, you win this round you evil thing but next year it is going to be different!"

Rolling his eyes at his husband Harry watched as Remus muttered a spell under his breath causing the tree trunk to easily slip into the proper position in the tree stand and screw itself in. As the tree stand and attacked pole floated to the floor Harry knew that tonight he would have a bruised ego to stroke.

**End.**

**I just had to write this drabble, it is based off of what happened to me, my dad and mum during the Christmas of 2014. I still burst out laughing at the memories of the things we tried to get our 30 year old plus Christmas tree metal base pole to fit into the stand correctly.**


	47. Hunter Turned Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, White Christmas, Kindness, Shelter, MugglesRuleTheWorld!AU.**

**Hunter Turned Protector**

"Thank you for your kindness during this amazingly but deadly white Christmas," Aaron said with a false smile on his face. "If it was not for you both offering me shelter I would of been captured by the muggles!"

"Do not worry Aaron, in these sorts of times we all have to stick together," Remus said with a kind smile as he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders. "Besides it is Christmas, the time for good will and joy."

"Christmas is such a wonderful time, have you got everything ready for it?" Aaron asked with false kindness, he was shocked that just freakish beings like these two celebrated the special holiday. "With all of the muggle's trying to hunt you down it must of been hard to get everything."

"It was and it is horrible, I feel like we are wild animals being hunted down," Harry said gaining the attention of Aaron. "I do not know why the muggles suddenly started acting this way for, we have lived besides them for thousands of years without any problems but because of one muggleborn's parent could not keep their mouth shut muggles now rule both worlds and hunt us down like rabid dogs."

Aaron frowned in confusion as he watched the two magical freaks embrace one another. His mind whirled as he listened to the pair, ever since he had met the pair several hours ago he found himself rethinking his thoughts on the magical freaks.

"I do not know what we have done wrong to get such a reaction out of the muggles," Remus said as he rubbed his mate's shoulder. "Sure there are good and bad magic users but that is the same for muggles too. Since this all started none of us magic users have attacked the muggles, we have only done so in self defence...I cannot understand why we cannot just live side by side together again like we have been doing before..."

"It is because we are different," Harry said softly causing a switch in Aaron's brain to suddenly be flipped.

'Different...but is not everyone different in some way?' Aaron thought as he looked around the living room in a new light at all the Christmas decorations. 'Now that I actually stop and look...maybe us normal people are the true monsters, not the magic users...I need to find out more about these people, I need to find a way to...a way to protect them!'

**End.**


	48. Hand Painted Scenery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Generosity, Winter Wonderland, Vincent Van Gogh.**

**Hand Painted Scenery **

"This is amazing," Harry gasped out with wide eyes as he looked out over the Winter Wonderland. "Just look at the scenery! It looks like an artist, Vincent Van Gogh or someone like him has painted this by hand!"

"It does, it is breath taking," Remus said with a soft smile as he leant forwards and placed a tender kiss on Harry's check. "But not as breath taking as you are."

"R-Remmy!" Harry squeaked out, his whole face going bright red. "W-wait until we are in our rooms for that!"

"I can't help it, you do such unspeakable things to me," Remus said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "I...I cannot believe the generosity of my co-workers...I never dreamed that they would pay for us to go on holiday this Christmas to an amazing place like this...just because I did a few hours overtime to cover them here and there throughout the year."

"I know love but think of it from their point of view," Harry replied, leaning into his lover's embrace. "To you it might not be a lot and the extra money from the overtime has helped...but to them what you did for them means the world..."

**End.**

**This is a bad drabble, it is giving me a plunny for a new story. Anyone want a demanding plunny? It'll be based on a similar line as to the story above but more about Harry. I love the plunny but I have too much going on to write such a story...even if the evil thing is planning itself out in detail in my mind.**


	49. Heart Breaking Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Workshop, Practical, Write about Blaise Zabani, Successful Career, Your OTP is breaking up.**

**Heart Breaking Christmas**

"How can you do this?" Harry shouted out, tears pouring down his face as Remus tucked all of his belongings into his trunk before shrinking it. "I thought you loved me with all your heart yet you are leaving me for Blaise Zabani!"

"I am a werewolf and having a successful career is very important," Remus answered with a dark sneer at Harry. "Blaise understands that, he understands how important the workshop is, unlike you and your stupid and silly little wants."

"Silly little wants? All I asked was for us to have lunch together once and a while, for you to show me that you love me," Harry said as he tried to get Remus to see his side of things. "Why are you doing this to me! And on Christmas Day too! Could you not at least give me one last false day of happiness before you left me?"

"See? This is why I am leaving you for, you are always going on about yourself and how things effect you," Remus snarled out angrily as he stuffed his shrunken trunk into his robe pocket. "Blaise never acts like you, as my assistant at the workshop he understands me a lot better than you ever will."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Assistant?! You are leaving me for Blasie Zabani, the famous playboy and your secretary?!"

"So what? It has nothing to do with you, we are no longer together and I ask that we no longer have anything to do with each other. If you try contacting me for reasons other than being a normal customer at the workshop than I will have you arrested," Remus snarled out as he stormed out of the room. "And have it even come into your selfish little brain that I might want to spend Christmas Day with someone who loves and cares about me? And who feels the same about me?"

Unable to say or think of a reply Harry watched with watery eyes as his now ex-lover walked out of his life. Emotional pain washed though him as Harry found himself unable to do anything but stare at Remus.

"Besides all that," Remus said, pausing in the doorway for a second. "Our relationship is no longer practical."

With those parting words Remus walked out of the room, out of the house and out of Harry's life. As Harry watched Remus disappear from his life his legs gave out from under him and fresh tears fell, from this day onwards Harry hated Christmas.

**End.**


	50. Forever and a Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the If you dare...Continued Challenge, and the OTP Boot Camp and the Christmas Boot Camp and the As Much As You Can Competition and the Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge, the New Year's Resolutions Challenge.**

**Warning: Remus/Harry so be warned as it is male/male and this will be a collection of drabbles, nothing over 500 words, about Remus and Harry at Christmas time.**

**Prompts: Remus/Harry, Eternity, Yule Log. Heart and Soul.**

**Forever and a Day **

"Times like these are truly magical," Harry sighed softly as he stared at the sparkling and dancing Christmas tree lights. "Moments like this...I wish they could last forever."

"You are not the only one love," Remus replied, watching the Yule log burn. "Though...in my opinion spending eternity with you is not long enough."

"I hope we will be together forever and a day," Harry said happily as he enjoyed their newly decorated living room. "I love you...I can wait for Christmas to come as I want the days to move by super slowly so I can spend more time with you."

"I agree with you love," Remus chuckled as he pressed a loving kiss onto his mate's forehead. "Though if Christmas never comes I won't be able to unwrap you, my special Christmas present."

"You can unwrap me any day of the year," Harry said slyly, blushing lightly, as he pressed himself into Remus' body. "I love you...with my heart and soul."

"Me too love, for me having you with me is true happiness," Remus said huskily as he leant down and began to nibble his mate's neck, his eyes glowing amber at the resulting sounds from Harry.

**End...of both the story AND the collection.**

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my strange Christmas drabble collection, I know that there have been points that have surprised me! Do not be surprised if some of these one shots one day become full multichapter stories.**

**Until The Next Fic! :) **


End file.
